


C'mon Baby, Take a Chance With Me

by petitlait



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, All in all, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Short One Shot, Verbal Abuse, if you're sensitive with this topic, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitlait/pseuds/petitlait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never sought himself to be in the situation he was in now; how he wished to turn back time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Baby, Take a Chance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it and I will say it again; if you are not comfortable with any type of abuse or violence, please don't continue reading!
> 
> If you do keep reading, please keep in mind this is all fictional.

   Hysterical laughter filtered through the luxurious hotel room, as the sound of glass shattering against wood followed it. A shrill scream came from the hunched form of a young man that stood cowering over in the corner. A gangly man watched him through an angry haze, asking question after question, repeating himself over and over. 'Will you die for me?' The young man, Louis, shook his head, letting his scream falter for a second before continuing, trying to block out his lovers voice. 'Will you die for me?!' He yelled at him; Louis shook his head, crying out in a raspy voice, 'stop, no!' The man, Harry, glowered at him, unsatisfied with his answer, he lifted himself off a bed of messy silk sheets, letting them fall from his naked abdomen to reveal himself.

   ‘Will you die for me?' Harry repeated himself firmly, he didn't wait for Louis’ answer, and threw himself to the nearest object; a half-filled bottle of whiskey. He yanked it from where it stood upon a glass coffee table, and threw it an inch away from the Louis’ head, startling him and causing him to let out another scream. The neighbours banged on the wall, their voices coming out muffled. Harry was on the tipping point of hysteria, 'shut up!'

   He stumbled over to lover, his pale fingers reaching out for the smooth, tan skin; he yanked out the embodiment of fear from the corner he harboured in, exposing him to the dim lighting of the room. Louis’ naked form shook as he begged him to stop, unable to do nothing else. Harry gripped his wrist, his nails bit into his skin, leaving angry, red crescents to appear on his wrists. 'Will you die for me?' He asked him, again, his voice coming out more desperate than before, like he needed to be reassured of something.

   The older male shook his head, 'no!' Harry frowned, displeased with the answer; Harry pushed Louis down and turned away as his beau stumbled and fell into the scattered glass, piercing his skin and sending a sharp pain to course through his small body. Louis let out a pained yelp but opted to ignore it and focus on his lover, who was stumbling over to the nearest window.

   Harry fumbled with the latches before pushing it open and allowing a large gust of wind to enter the room. 'Will you die for me?' He repeated himself once more with one leg hanging out the window and the other kept inside. Louis shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, hiding his pale blue eyes from the tall man’s piercing gaze.

   Harry snarled before pulling himself out fully onto the roof, the ledge was the only thing there to keep him stable. Louis opened his eyes and screamed once more, pulling his body from the ground, and pushing away the sting he felt, and ran to the window. Harry walked incautiously along the ledge, missing his footing from time to time, swaying with the violent wind. 'Will you die for me?' He was screeching now, seeking for affirmation. Louis nodded feverishly, letting out a mantra of 'yes, yes, yes...’ His lover stopped, and looked up at him,

   'You will die for me?' He asked, once more, with a small voice. Louis nodded, letting out a wet sob as he answered: 'Yes, I will die for you.' Harry smirked, the anger now pushed aside and replaced with sadistic amusement; he held out his arms, an open invitation. 'Come here, baby.' He cooed, his voice gentle, warming. The quavering man choked on a cry, and pushed himself through the window, staggering over to the grinning male, almost falling but was caught by a pair of pale arms. Burrowing his head in the crook of his mate's neck, he cried, clinging to him pitifully. 'Please, can we go, please?'

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I don't listen to The Doors while writing, I come up with this.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
